neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Star Wars planets (O–Q)
Obroa-Skai Obroa-Skai is the home of the oldest and most extensive neutral knowledge archive in the galaxy. It is located in the Inner Rim a stones throw form Myrkr and the Perlemian Trade Route.Grand Admiral Thrawn used the Obroa-Skai database to find information vital to his plot. It was captured by the Yuuzhan Vong relatively early in their invasion, and was used to further their knowledge of the Star Wars galaxy.Kevin J. Anderson, Darksaber (1995). ISBN 0-553-57611-9Bill Slavicsek, The Heir to the Empire Sourcebook, ed. West End Games (1992). ISBN 0-87431-186-1 Odos Odos is a backwater planet in the Meridian Sector, located near the Spangled Veil Nebula and Exodo II.Barbara Hambly, Planet of Twilight (1997). ISBN 0-553-09540-4 Ojom Ojom, located in the Deep Core, is a frigid ocean world speckled with enormous glaciers that slowly move across the planet's surface. Each glacier supports a small community of the semi-humanoid Besalisks. Ojom has many space stations orbiting it, most of them larger than the Besalisk glaciers. These stations fill the role of Ojom's spaceports, and are more hospitable than the planet itself. Omiddelon III Omiddelon III is a planet in the Omiddelon system. The planet has four seasons: an intensely hot climate, a brief mild season, an extremely freezing winter, and another mild season. The planet, who's orbital and rotational axes are perpendicular, is home to the adar creatures. Omwat Omwat was a planet in the Garis sector of the Outer Rim Territories that had honeycombed cities. It was a world of grasslands and mountains and the homeworld of the native Omwati. Omwat was discovered by Governor Wilhuff Tarkin in 25 BBY. During the Clone Wars, it was taken over by the CIS and was the site of a battle in 20 BBY. As the Galactic Empire came to power, Omwat was subjugated by Tarkin, now an Imperial Grand Moff. Tarkin stole a number of children from the planet to be trained as superweapon think-tank geniuses in an orbiting center. Only one child, Qwi Xux, survived thru this program; her fellow captives were killed, their home cities destroyed from orbit. The Omwati eventually achieved space travel and contacted their kin on Coruscant. They eventually joined the New Republic. Onderon Onderon is one of three planets in the "Stenness Node" in the Japreal System. Onderon has a humid climate, and was once home to a primitive race of humanoids. Like many other fringe worlds, the Onderonians have a distrust of aliens. Onderon's largest moon is Dxun which is largely jungle and mountain terrain. Onderon had a power struggle within the royal family five years after the Jedi Civil War, which was aided by the Jedi Exile.Tom Veitch et al., Knights of the Old Republic, Book 1 of Tales of the Jedi (1994). ISBN 1-56971-020-1Tom Veitch et al., The Freedon Nadd Uprising, Book 2 of Tales of the Jedi (1996). ISBN 1-56971-307-3Kevin J. Anderson et al., Dark Lords of the Sith, Book 3 of Tales of the Jedi (1996). ISBN 1-56971-095-3Kevin J. Anderson, The Sith War, Book 4 of Tales of the Jedi (1996). ISBN 1-56971-173-9Daniel Wallace and Scott Kolins, The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons (Star Wars) (1998). ISBN ISBN 0-345-42068-3 Oovo IV The planet of Oovo IV hosts many podracing events due to its low gravity. It is also the site of an asteroid prison from which Jango Fett and Zam Wesell both attempted to recover the smuggler Bendix Fust. Fett then acquired a Firespray patrol craft, that would later become his Slave I. The planet shows up in the videogame Star Wars: Bounty Hunter and in the videogame Star Wars: Episode I Racer. Podrace tracks include Vengeance, Executioner and The Gauntlet.LucasArts Entertainment Company, Star Wars: Episode I Racer for Nintendo 64 and PC. Ophideraan Ophideraan is the planet once ruled by the Serpent Masters, who enslaved people until Luke Skywalker freed them. This was the time in between Star Wars Episodes IV and V. Also, Tanith Shire is a native to Ophideraan that met Luke in the shipyards of Fondor. Ord Cestus Ord Cestus is a planet that is home to the X'ting. It was a giant prison that was eventually changed into a world with an economy based on weapon building.Stephen Barnes, "The Cestus Deception: A Clone Wars Novel" Ord Ibanna Ord Ibanna is a gas giant like Bespin planet located in the Outer Rim. It is home to the Gandalorian prostitute training camp, as featured in the Dark Empire series. It was at one time home to several podraces, including Scrapper's Run, Dethro's Revenge and Abyss. Ord Ibanna looks a lot like Cloud City. Ord Mantell Ord Mantell is a scrap heap planet on the Mid Rim. It is home to mercenaries, exiles, murderers, smugglers and all other sorts of illegals. The planet is first mentioned (as Ord Man''d''ell) in The Empire Strikes Back, depicted in an audio story entitled Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell, and seen in the video games Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire and in Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy. Ord Mantell has a mostly human population with Talz, Ithorians, Rodians, and Arcona representing it as well. Ord Mantell is a planet with a yellowish atmosphere and greyish-yellow hue to the environment, likely due to extensive pollution from junked starships and other mechanical apparatus. Ord Mantell was founded in the year 12,000 BBY as an Old Republic base. The Jedi Knight Pablo-Jiil brought peace to this world until Palpatine and the Galactic Empire took over. Once the Empire was defeated, the planet had dozens of run-ins with bounty hunters including Skorr, Dengar, Bossk, and Boba Fett. Han Solo, Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker, and other major Rebel heroes had connections to Ord Mantell. In the story Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell (which takes place shortly before the events in The Empire Strikes Back), Solo confronts a bounty hunter named Cypher, who tries to capture Solo for delivery to Jabba the Hutt. In the year 9 ABY, the New Republic added Ord Mantell to its territory. The following year Grand Admiral Thrawn attacked the planet to keep the New Republic off balance. The planet also plays host to a large race known as the Blockade Runners Derby. Han Solo himself is a three-time winner of the race. The prefix "Ord" refers to "Ordnance Regional Depot". "Ords" are storage and disposal facilities for outdated weapons and military equipment used during the Old Republic era. Some of these facilities are also used by the Empire. It has been referenced in Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords.Steve Perry, Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (1999). ISBN 0-553-57413-2George Lucas et al., The Annotated Screenplays (1997). ISBN ISBN 0-345-40981-7 Ord Mantell is a part of the Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron story, and is a playable map, mostly in junkyard-like areas where a large hollow hull of a ship can be found, in addition to an energy complex, with cantinas and buildings seen in the distance. Ord Mantell is also part of the Star Wars Galaxies story, and a station in the system, Tansarii Point Station, is the tutorial area for new players. Ord Radama Ord Radama once a world of marshes and wetlands, became coated with cities and streets over the years. The planet was the homeworld of the Devlikk species. It was located in the Radama Void. During the Jedi Civil War, Ord Radama aligned with the Sith Empire, but returned to the Republic after Darth Malak's death. During the Great Galactic War, the Reformed Sith Empire's forces under command of Darth Malgus attacked Ord Radama's capital city, Livien Magnus, conquering it within a week. However, the Sith forces were not subsequently resupplied and a few weeks later, the Republic sent a fleet to Ord Radama, to drive the Sith from the planet. The Republic ships decimated Malgus' fleet and during the engagement, a stricken Sith Harrower-class Dreadnaught plummeted into the atmosphere of Ord Radama and crashed into Livien Magnus, destroying the city and killing one hundred thousand of the world's inhabitants. The Sith subsequently abandoned Ord Radama and the city New Raido became the planet's new capital. However, in the aftermath of the attack, the Ord Radama natives struggled to survive, while the Republic did little to fortify the world. Several months later, the Sith Emperor, the ruler of the Sith Empire, ordered Malgus to retake Ord Radama, and Malgus launched a fresh attack on the world. The invasion did not go smoothly and Malgus' forces were confounded by the forces of the Jedi Order, but Malgus remained confident that he would be victorious. During the Clone Wars, Ord Radama was one of the Confederacy of Independent Systems strongholds tackled by the Galactic Republic in 19 BBY during the Outer Rim Sieges. Ord Tasson Ord Tasson is located in the Ord system. Ord Mantell is also seen, in the introduction, in the Star Wars galaxies online video game. Orinackra The Rebel spy Crix Madine was held on Orinackra for a time in an Imperial detention facility. In Star Wars: Dark Forces, he was rescued by Kyle Katarn, after which Madine could provide more information on the Dark Trooper project. Osarian Osarian is a lush, green planet with forests, white sand beaches, and sprawling cities. The forests consist of giant wroshyr trees, like Kashyyyk. The citizens are usually human, because this planet is believed to be a human homeworld. It is located in the same rim of the galaxy as Kashyyyk and Naboo. Osarian is not even mentioned in any Star Wars movie or video game, much less pictured. Ossus Ossus was once a training ground for the Jedi Order, and was the location of a vast museum of Jedi artifacts and ancient lore. During the Great Sith War, Sith Lord Exar Kun caused a star in the nearby Cron Cluster to go supernova, the shockwave from which would have terrible effects on the planet. The Jedi rescued as many artifacts as they could, and had to leave the rest behind. The Neti Master Ood Bnar stood over a cache of lightsabers and turned himself into his giant tree form, surviving the shockwave and protecting his charge for over 4,000 years, until he awakened to fight Executor Sedriss during the reign of the reborn Emperor.Tom Veitch, Dark Empire II (1995). ISBN ISBN 1-56971-119-4 It is believed that the Jedi Order was created on Ossus. In the Legacy of the Force series, Ossus was a planet with a Jedi academy. It was held hostage by GAG forces in the novel Sacrifice. Ovorat Ovorat is a Core World located in the Ovorat System along the Corellian Trade Spine between Duro and Corellia. Ovorat was a contract holder with the Galactic Economic Expansion and Investment Authority (G.E.E.I.A.) some two hundred years BBY. Much like the majority of other worlds that were part of the program, Eia Ovorat’s effort to build a major trading center along the Corellian Trade Spine failed miserably, with the Republic losing millions of credits in the investment. However, the Overatians made a surprising comeback. In the aftermath of the project, Eia Ovorat’s government, a democratically elected governing council called the Schwetta (its members were called Schwettari) wanted erase the memory of the disastrous project and so erased the ‘Eia’ prefix from its name. The G.E.E.I.A. caused a sizeable portion of the planet’s natural landscape to be ruined by commercial development (which failed). The Schwetta decided to invest in converting the commercial district into a theme park filled with state-of-the-art rides and attractions. EnterSpace, as it came to be called, eventually became the galaxy’s preeminent amusement park, attracting millions of tourists yearly to the Ovorat System. The success of the theme park brought enormous revenue onto the planet, which allowed the Schwetta to clean up the planet’s cities and preserve much of the planet’s surface as nature preserves. During the Yuuzhan Vong invasion of the galaxy, the invaders laid siege to Ovorat. The New Republic managed to hold the Yuuzhan Vong off and Ovorat was saved from Yuuzhan Vong oppression. The capital city of the planet is the city of Piassu. Pacha Pacha is the beautiful water world of the aquatic Lomin species. It was an oceanic resort world with casino submarines. It was attacked by Grand Admiral Thrawn in 9 ABY. Garik Loran of Wraith Squadron was from Pantolomin. Palanhi Palahi was colonized by humans in 4,000 BBY. Forty years later they built large cities to cover the vast grasslands. The wildlife are a type of grassland bantha, thrantas, krahbus and vesps. Panna Panna is a water planet introduced in the animated segment of The Star Wars Holiday Special. Its surface has an orange hue to it, and the oceans seem to be composed of a thick liquid with a high surface tension. The name perhaps is an allusion to the Italian word for "whipped cream," panna, which also has a thick consistency. It apparently has at least one major city established. The city was known to have been occupied by the Empire, as evidenced in The Holiday Special. Troops marched through the city, keeping a watch. In The Holiday Special, Boba Fett makes a trip to the city to get a serum to cure a sleeping virus contracted by Han Solo and Luke Skywalker from a talisman Han was searching for. It was in this city that Fett first revealed his true allegiance, when he made contact with Darth Vader via viewscreen, and updated him on his progress in attempting to capture the rebels. Pantolomin Shipwrights manufactured the Coral Vanda, a submersible cruiser that operated in the famous oceans of Pantolomin. This world is also considered the birthplace of the beverage lomin-ale. Peragus II Peragus II refers to a planet rich in fuel which appeared in the game Knights of the Old Republic II. During the first attempts to mine the planet, an accidental blaster shot ignited the fuel, and a sizeable chunk of the planet blew off into space, exposing the planet's core, and forming a small asteroid field. The explosion rendered the planet uninhabitable. So, mining then took place solely in the asteroid belt. An HK-50 droid, stowed away aboard the Ebon Hawk, manipulated the droids and miners into killing each other off, to preserve the Jedi Exile's bounty for itself. After a short battle between the Ebon Hawk, and the Republic Cruiser, Harbinger, the asteroid field was completely destroyed, possibly taking the rest of the planet with it. The destruction of Peragus II meant that many planets suffered the loss of fuel, notably Telos—which was being reconstructed after being decimated during the Jedi Civil War—and had a space station over the planet. Without the fuel the space station would drift into the planet and cause another massive disaster. Phindar Phindar was a planet in the Outer Rim Territories, near Mandalore sector. It was controlled by a criminal organization, the Syndicat, until 44 BBY, when it was overthrown by the Jedi Knights Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Phindians then elected a Governor. The planet was orbited by Phindar Station, which was twice attacked by the Confederacy of Independent Systems in 20 BBY, during the Clone Wars. The planet was an early member of the New Republic. Pollillus This planet was home to the double-headed Troig species. This system was in the Koornacht Cluster. It was discovered shortly before the Battle of Naboo, which took place at 32 B.B.Y. (Before the Battle of Yavin) Polis Massa Polis Massa, the birthplace of Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa, was once an arid, barren planetoid and the origin of a colony of resulting asteroids. It was originally the homeworld of the little-known Eellayin civilization, who dwelt in underground cities such as Wiyentaah, but the world was fractured by a mysterious cataclysm. This natural disaster formed a field of asteroids known as Polis Massa, especially the largest of them. The Eellayin civilization disappeared. About 519 BBY, the Kallidahin from Kallidah, another world in the Subterrel sector, abandoned their homeworld and under the leadership of the Archaeological Research Council of Kallidah settled Polis Massa Base. They sought to prove the Eellayin were the ancestors of the Kallidahin through cloning tissue samples recovered in their digs. The most important find was the lost city of Wiyentaah (not far from the Research Base), discovered 59 BBY. began an archaeological mining project on this planetoid, to uncover the mysteries of the cataclysm and the native species it destroyed. The Local Dig was established over Wiyentaah. Such was the length of this project, the Kallidahin became known as Polis Massans themselves. Excavations on the largest Polis Massa asteroids uncovered many prize artifacts, mostly from deep within the planetoid. The Polis Massans analyzed these artifacts for organic tissue suitable for cloning. Though the aliens frequented the Subterrel Sector, they had little contact with the galaxy and as a whole, the Polis Massa outpost remained remote and hidden. The gravitational pull on the rocky colony was just strong enough to be harmful to those who walked the surface without the proper equipment or protection. However, the facilities built on the asteroids were especially gravity-controlled inside and so suitable for living in. Polis Massa was technically a loyal part of the Galactic Republic and friendly to the Jedi. Far from any major trade route, the remote settlement served as an emergency sanctuary for the Jedi after Order 66, during the rise of the Empire and Palpatine's Great Jedi Purge. The colony also housed the medical facilities in which Padmé Amidala Skywalker gave birth to the twins Luke and Leia, and subsequently died, having lost her will to live. It was here that Bail Organa chose to adopt Leia into his family. When Yoda arrived with Bail, he was visited by the specter of Qui-Gon Jinn who offered to tutor Obi-Wan Kenobi in the art of surviving one's death with the consciousness still intact. Not long after the formation of the Galactic Empire, the Inquisitors Malorum and Sancor began investigations of Polis Massa, discovering much information to be sent to Darth Vader. In a fateful run-in with Obi-Wan Kenobi at the Research Base, Sancor lost his life. During the Galactic Civil War, shortly before the Battle of Yavin, Imperial intelligence tracked the Death Star plans to a small Rebel outpost in the medical center. The 501st Legion stormed the facility, and managed to obtain one holodisc. Overall, the raid was only a partial success, with the Rebels beaming the remainder of the plans to Princess Leia Organa's corvette, the Tantive IV, orbiting over Tatooine. Polis Massa did not attract the attention of the Yuuzhan Vong and was not damaged by the war that their incursion had caused. Praesitlyn Praesitlyn is a planet in Sluis Sector. It is also a major hub for communication between sectors. Praesitlyn was under attack by the Separatist Admiral Pors Tonith. A small taskforce containing 20,000 clone troops, Jedi Master Neeja Halcyon, and Padawan Anakin Skywalker was dispatched to reinforce the defenders of Praesitlyn, including the rogue Zozridor Slayke. The Republic was not able to defeat the C.I.S. in ship to ship combat, but Anakin Skywalker took 20 clone troops and landed in the enemy base to rescue the hostages so that planetary bombardment could take place. However, after rescuing the hostages, Anakin captured Admiral Pors Tonith, thus saving countless lives. Then, the Republic prevented Separatist reinforcements from landing. For his heroic actions, Yoda then promoted Anakin to the rank of a Jedi Knight.Wikia.com Prakith Prakith was a mountainous fortress world located within the Deep Core. It is known to be one of the first Deep Core worlds to have been colonized, and had a strong Mining Guild presence. Darth Bane visited Prakith in 980 BBY in search of the Holocron of Darth Andeddu, which was rumored to contain the secret to achieving immortality. Nearly a millennium later, in 17 BBY, during the time of the Galactic Empire, the Emperor installed the Headquarters for the Inquisitorius on Prakith. After Palpatine's final death at the Destruction of Byss in 11 ABY, the Imperial Moff Foga Brill separated Prakith from the rest of the Empire and formed the Constitutional Protectorate of Prakith, which lasted until 18 ABY, when Brill was betrayed and killed by his own officers. After this, Prakith was integrated into the rest of the New Republic. Pria Pria is the homeworld of the Priapulin, where the Intergalactic Communications Center stood during the late years of the Old Republic, and where Anakin Skywalker's Jedi test as commander of a fleet against a Separatist army was held. Pylif Pylif is peaceful planet. The planet is Colonized by Pylifians. The Jedi made it their main training ground around 175 ABY. The planet's forests are covered in enormous mushrooms. The Oceans of Pylif cover up most of the planet. The Enormous trees cover up all the sunshine from reaching the planets floor. The Jedi go there for constructing most of their lightsabers in the center of the jedi Counsel memorial. It also was the planet where Jacean Skywalker was killed. It is located near the planet Dakarop. Pzob Pzob is an Outer Rim planet in the remote and uncharted K749 System. It is covered in thick heavy forests and swamps. It was colonized by nomadic Gamorreans decades prior to the formation of the Empire. Eighteen years after the Battle of Yavin, a secret Imperial base was established there as a supply station for the Eye of Palpatine and staffed by forty-five stormtroopers. All but one trooper had been killed by skirmishes with the hostile Gamorreans as they waited for the ship that would never arrive.Barbara Hambly, Children of the Jedi (1995). ISBN ISBN 0-553-57293-8 Qoribu Qoribu is a ringed gas giant in the Gyuel system with 55 moons, including Jwlio, Evyl, Zvbo, Ruu, Nrogu, and Kr. Quermia Quermia is the homeworld of the Quermian species, and the Quermian Jedi Master Yarael Poof. Quesh Quesh is a poisonous, Hutt controlled world, that appears in Star Wars: The Old Republic. The poisons of Quesh are said to be instrumental in creating the galaxy's most powerful adrenal stimulants. Quilura Quilura is a planet filled with grasslands, forests, and rivers. The species of the planet (Gurlanins) can shapeshift into anything or anybody of any shape or size. The only reference is the Republic Commando book series. Quint Quint was the homeworld of the species of the same name. Jenna Zan Arbor's bodyguard Nil came from Quint. References Planets Planets (O-Q)